What about Christmas?
by TobiSasoRulez
Summary: Neither Sasuke nor Sakura like gift wrapping. They don't like shopping. What do they like then? Rated just in case.


_**SasuSaku One Shot- What about Christmas?**_

_This is really the first story to where it begins but __is the first year their married. _

_Without That!__ is a sequel to this story. _

_So, really, the first story I posted is a year or two after this._

_And, hey, if I get enough reviews, I'll make a smexy and fluffy lemon._

_But, I gotta see those reviews, people!  
_

* * *

It was three days before Christmas and they had finally agreed to go shopping. Neither really adored shopping, but it was a thoughtful season.

Nevertheless, they shopped for the hell of it. As Sasuke was tugged around the plaza full of shop, he shook his head constantly. Mostly because of the snow falling into his black locks.

He had been married to Sakura for a year. So, this Christmas was their first as a true couple. They had wanted it to be special, so they decided to try shopping.

" Sakura, where exactly are we going?"

" Just wait, Sasuke-kun!"

She pulled him into one last store before walking out wearing a tired expression.

" I hate to shop. I really do."

" That makes two of us. And, wouldn't you know it, I haven't finished my list."

" Oh? Who's left?"

He scanned over the list of people who he had scratched off as they got the gifts needed for each person.

" You and Naruto are left."

" Well, that's funny. I need you and Hinata's gifts. Let's meet up at that cafe we saw when we came in here. And be sure to make it there before sunset."

" Alright."

With that, they headed off in different directions. After about a half hour, the two met up in front of the cafe. Agreeing that their shopping was finished, the two went home.

Once home, shedding her winter clothes,Sakura collapsed onto the couch. He did the same, although in a neater way than she had done.

He kneeled next to the couch and smirked as she stared at him with half lidded eyes.

" What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

His hand tucked a stray pink strand from her face before kissing her forehead lovingly. He pulled back to find she had fallen asleep. He smiled and picked her up carefully.

" Man, it was one day of shopping and she fell asleep like a baby."

He placed her in the covers of the bed and watched with the same smile as she slept peacfully.

The next day was horrific. They had to go shopping. Again. This time for wrapping paper. And, god if there hadn't been so many people pushing them about, he would have gone insane from the shopping.

Not that the bustling people made a difference in the first place. But, the next day was fine. And the day after that was Christmas Eve, so it was a happy time. They had stayed inside drinking hot chocolate as they began wrapping the gifts for everybody else.

Sasuke peeled the tape he had stuck on his nose off and put it carefully on the crease of the wrapping paper around the box. Sakura, on the other hand, was moving at a slower pace.

She stood up and stretched, frustrated with all the bows and tape and paper. It was annoying. Yet another reason why she didn't like shopping. Everything was pretty pointless.

She couldn't understand why the wrapping paper had to be put on a specific way or it wouldn't work. Or if the tape dispenser got stuck that you would need scissors to fix it. She didn't feel like putting two and two together.

" Why did we bother going all out again, Sasuke-kun?"

" It was a new years resolution we made last year. Since we hate holiday shopping, we were going to try and do it without commiting suicide in the proccess."

" Oh, haha. Very funny, wise guy."

He stared up at her with a mischievious grin before yanking her arm down and having her collapse into his lap.

" I am a wise guy. But, you shouldn't crack jokes at someone who can dominate you so simply."

He bent his head to her neck and nipped at her, causing her to lean into his grasp and fist her hands in her hair. Satisfied as he made his point, he pulled away and stared at her.

" What do you m-mean?"

" A single touch will drive you completely insane. Don't you get it? Your over-dosed on me and you can't seem to get enough."

" So, is there a problem there?"

He smirked and kissed up her neck and to her lips. Inches from kissing her, his smirk widened.

" None that I can see."

With that, he kissed her. After they spent the next hour finishing the wrapping, they had exhaustedly collapsed onto the couch in each others arms, watching T.V. to pass the time.

Just as Sakura was about to doze off, she remembered something. Immediately, she jumped off the couch and ran for their bedroom. Confused, Sasuke sat up and stared in the direction she had run in.

She came back out and tackled him to lay back down on the couch. Smiling as she straddled him, she held out a silver chain with a black dragon on the end of it. The dragon's eyes were small red gems and they glimmered with each dangle.

" Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun."

He took the necklace and examined it, sitting up so she straddled his abdomen.

" I love it."

He then dug into his pocket and pulled out a slim case. Opening it, he pulled out the item and tossed the case to the side. He held it up for her to see.

It was a black choker with red swirls that dipped down and made a loop as the black threads that dangled from it seemed attacked by the inflicting colors.

Unhooking it, he pushed her hair back and hooked the choker around her neck.

" Sasuke-kun, its so beautiful."

Just as she was about to thank him, he kissed her. She pulled back and stared at him.

" Sasuke-kun, what about Christmas?"

He smirked and kissed her again. Who cared about Christmas when right now, he only needed her. He didn't care about the shopping or the gift wrapping or anything of the sort.

The only thing he cared about was the girl in his arms.

So, she was right-

...

-_What about Christmas?_

* * *

Okay, I know this one ended JUST like the first one. I didn't mean for it to happen. Honest.

Anyways, love the reviews!~Haku


End file.
